The objective is to compare available statistical methods for conducting data analysis with complex survey data, using data from the National Natality Follow-back Survey (1981), the Child Health Supplement to the National Health Interview Survey (1981) and Cycle II of the Family Growth survey. Also, new methods will be theoretically and empirically investigated.